Forever and Always
by FireNymph9
Summary: Deidara doesn't feel the love from Sasori.... lets see how this goes.... Rating: M for content Pairing: SasoDei


++Forever and Always++

A OneShot Tribute to SasoDei

Warning: Erotic Yaoi ahead!! (boy x boy)

* * *

Deidara gasped under the strain of his prostrate being invaded once more as it had been so many times before. The puppet master's touch was only too good, slicking the entrance to what would only serve to bruise him later. His danna, Sasori, had obviously been experienced in such tactics, but of course- "Don't make me repeat myself, boy- I gave myself to you and you only, Dei-kun. Virginity included." And always it was said in such hostility, as though it were incredulous or even impossible that such an accusation of unfaithfulness were untrue.  
But Deidara knew and saw the blush on Sasori's cheeks when that _someone_ passed by. He never got a close glimpse of that person's features but frankly during such times, Deidara would instantly latch to his arm and whisper sweet nothings in his ear, immediatley distracting his danna.  
Maybe he was jealous but if that was the case, he was the epitome of envy; wanting Sasori to look at him and him alone.  
The blonde moaned as Sasori pushed in another finger. The red head smirked.  
"You're so tight here, Dei-_chan_. Like you've been saving yourself up for this," Sasori taunted.  
"Shut up, danna-" he angrily moaned, his arms wrapped around the other male's neck. He could feel the blush cover his face- the measure of unending heat and pleasure that was being thrusted into his nether-regions.  
But Sasori was still not satisfied and removed his fingers, tinted with Deidara's arousal. This shocked the blonde and made some incomprehensible arguement as his danna tenderly carresed the blonde's length. He kissed at his lover's member before beginning to suck at it.  
Deidara felt his dick being entered, and contrary to his nature felt as though this feeling could have only been eternal as his passion for his danna. The feeling was hot but nonetheless pleasuring. He could feel his danna inside him, causing his muscles to contract.  
Sasori tongued the dick again, the blonde biting his lip. He needed release and Sasori complied, raking his teeth against the blonde's length.  
It was too good to resist nor deny that his danna was experienced.  
Still, the idea of his danna having eyes for someone else was too painful for Deidara. The blonde bit his lip.  
"You're distracted again, brat." Sasori said, his anger increasing from the lack of attention. He glared at the other and removed his grasp from the member. Roughly, he turned his partner over and pushed his length into the blonde's ass. He wanted attention. Now. He wanted the boy to be solely focused on him.  
Deidara immediatley gasped and moaned from the sudden movement. His body shone with perspiration and his mind throbbed from the sudden release of endorphins which pulsated in rhythm in accordance with Sasori no danna. Somewhere along the way, Deidara was flipped back over and his legs were spread. Deidara's reactions were more extravagant than before. He couldn't form any other thought or command other than "more".  
The entrances were many and the sound, almost deafening but nonetheless pleasureable.  
After a long while of increasing moans, the two thrummed together for the last entrance, heavily panting and almost screaming. Sasori released himself into Deidara and pulled out.  
Deidara's eyes were misty at this point, clouding the potter's eyes. His view was blurry but the sound was clear-"Dei-_koi_".  
Deidara blushed a bit, having never heard this honorific... at least towards himself. "What did you call me, danna?" he said, almost whispering.  
"When I had you for the first time- even laid eyes upon you- I knew you were made for me. No one else would do, Dei-kun. It pains me to think you think I love someone else." Sasori kissed Deidara's lips in a fierce yet passionate kiss, pulling out his emotions in it's purest form. "I love only you, Koi- no one else. Understand that my love for you is eternal." Sasori pleaded with his voice. Such a lovely voice.  
"Will you be mine, then, Danna?" Deidara said, wiping the tears out of his eyes. He could hear Sasori smile, "Forever and always."

* * *

El Fin!

-Keiko Agatsuma!

Rate&Review~3


End file.
